Nothing More Special
by BuT tHaTs JuSt Me
Summary: Everyone hates you, and the only thing stopping you from killing yourself is BIg Time Rush. One Shot.


**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned Big Time Rush, I don't.**

* * *

><p>Ignored<p>

Hated

Alone

Those were just a few of the words that described how you felt. It was 10:30 at night and you were on the computer. Face Book, to be exact. You don't remember how you found it but you did. A simple page on one gigantic website. A hate page, a hate page with 5 little words. The words read "_ is a loser", with a picture of your face with a big giant 'X' through it.

Now you were crying. Your head in your hands. "What did I ever do to deserve this," you think, "Why does everyone hate me" It hurt knowing that some of the people that you thought were your best friends hated you. Just knowing they faked a friendship for a long time hurt you. Knowing that the sleepovers, make-overs, shopping sprees, and camping trips were nothing at all to them. Before today some of those trips were your best memories. Memories filled with laughs, and inside jokes.

But now they were nothing but lies, and good acting.

After a while you shut off your laptop and grab your I-Pod. You crawl into bed and put on your playlist labeled "Big Time Rush :)" Big Time Rush was your favorite band. Whenever you were angry, sad, or how you felt now; a mix of negative emotions, you put this playlist on full blast and drowned out the outside world; listening only to the sweet sound of the four boys voices. The first song that started playing was Your Not Alone..

As the music played you continued crying. "How could they hate me? I didn't do anything wrong. I thought I was being, a kind caring person, but I guess not…"

You cry yourself to sleep the music still playing.

* * *

><p><strong>3 months later:<strong>

Todays a big day for you. You had not only managed to get a ticket to a Big Time Rush concert but a backstage pass also. You were in row 3, at the end of the row on the left.

You were super excited to finally meet your heroes. Over the past few months school had been hard because people were spreading rumors and bullying you. If it hadn't been for Big Time Rush you probably would have killed yourself. Even if they didn't know existed, you could never repay them for saving you.

Defining scream interrupt your thoughts. You look up at the stage and see them. As the music starts, and they start to sing; you join in; having more fun then you have in awhile. After the concert your escorted backstage where you see your heroes. Fifteen other girls are their also, but you don't care, all you care about is _**them.**_

The security gaurds as everybody to form a line; your at the back. You watch as the other girls take pictures, get things signed and chat with them. When its almost your turn you realize that you didn't bring your camera; or a picture for them to sign. "What if they just ask me to leave?" You panic a bit; your heart racing fast. It races faster as you notice its your turn to meet _**them.**_

"H-hi" You stutter.

"Hey, hows it going" Logan says as he smiles at you.

"Umm, I didn't really bring anything to sign….." Your voice gets smaller and your head goes lower as you say that sentence.

"That's fine…" Kendall says

"_" You reply

"Pleasure to meet you _" James returns, and your lips raise a bit. You all talk for a few minutes; getting to know one another.

"Mam, I`m afraid your time is up" A big, tough looking security guard states

"Oh okay" You say, slightly disappointed

"It was nice meeting you, _" Carlos says

"It was swell meeting you all too," You say, "And thanks for saving my life"

You walk away; completely satisfied with how today went. Some girls might have been disappointed they didn't get any of their numbers. But not you. You got your biggest wish to come true. You got to meet your idols and personally thank them. And you couldn't wish anything more special.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this isn't a masterpiece, its my first storyoneshot thing. Well anyway I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it (which was a lot). Have a good day(or night whatever time it happens to be)**


End file.
